


New Mother

by Jathis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Catholic Rosary, Gen, Having Faith, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Credence finds comfort





	

_"They are not true Christians. They are filthy pagans and heretics who spit in the Lord's face! They worship statues and count beads and chant! They dare to ask for help from others; not God!"_

His mother's words burned in the back of his head as he held the rosary above his head, admiring the beads and golden chain and crucifix and how they caught the light. Credence lay on his back in bed, pensive now as he contemplated Newt's gift to him.

Mary had loved Her Son once He was born. Even when He had started to show His Miracles and Gift; Mary did not abandon Him. She had loved Her Son through it all. 

Walking on water. Turning water into wine. Calming the storms. Feeding the masses. Returning from the dead...

Mary stayed by His side the entire time. Even when he was hated and persecuted and killed.

Like a mother was supposed to for their child.

The thought made Credence's heart hurt a little. He lowered his hands, kissing the beads as he found the thought of Mary loving and accepting people no matter who and what they were comforting. He had never considered such a thing before. He had never been allowed.

He smiled to himself, watching as the Niffler crawled up onto his bed to sit beside him. He rolled onto his side, allowing the creature to touch the smooth beads and strong chain. "You don't think it's wrong, do you?"

The Niffler blinked at him and he smiled as he pulled it into a tight hug.


End file.
